Juliet Parrish
Juliet Parrish, played by Faye Grant, was one of the founding members of the resistance. She was also a doctor. Biography Juliet "Julie" Parrish was a fourth-year medical student and protege of Doctor Rudolph Metz and friend to Doctor Benjamin Taylor at the time of the First Invasion. She founded the Resistance in Los Angeles and created the cell-structure organisation method that would remain essential to the organisation's survival. She initially became despondent over leading the Resistance, as she was a scientist, not a soldier, but was comforted by Ruby Engels. She eventually got used to the role and kept fighting the Visitors and scoring a large victory when she personally exposed John on national television as reptilian in nature. During the resistance's escape from the hospital, Julie was separated from the group. She and Fred King attempted to escape in an ambulance. However, after running through a blockade, Fred was shot and killed by Daniel Berstein, causing the vehicle to crash. Julie was quickly taken prisoner. Diana orders her taken to the mothership. She planned to brainwash the young woman into a Visitor spy. Diana has Julie stripped of her clothing and put in the conversion chamber. An unseen force held her in place. As Julie struggled in an attempt to free herself, the initial scans of her mind began. Diana learned she had a fear and loathing of anything abandoned or deserted, a result of childhood trauma. It was also learned that Julie had a heart condition that could make conversion dangerous to her. Unconcerned, Diana began the process. Lights began to flash around Julie, causing her to convulse. Julie began to experience horrifying hallucinations, all based on her deepest, darkest fears. She wandered errie hallways,confused and frightened. As she stumbled about, a terrifying voice called out for her. Diana offered to help Julie, but she was able to resist. As a result, Diana increased the intensity to mode two. Gas began to swirl around Julie, as she began convulsing again. The lights shut off, then she was then bathed in a bright white light. Enduring another hallucination, she walked slowly towards a blinking light in the distance. Just as she reached it, a thick, green liquid spat in her face. As she stumbled back, a monster dropped from the ceiling. It grabbed her and dragged her down the hallway. Julie screamed and twisted, trying to get away. However, Julie had a strong mind and was able to resist again. Frustrated with Julie's resistance to the process, Diana increased the chamber to mode three. A bright blue beam of light begun to spin quickly around Julie. Julie convulsed wildly as the beam spun faster around her. With Julie weakening, Diana offered to help her again. Julie's arms began to raise from her sides, apparently accepting Diana's offer. However, she realized what was happening and yanked them back to her sides. Once again fully immersed in her hallucination, she came to a door to rest. Her hand reached out and pulled the covering off the door, revealing scales. As Julie screamed in terror, it was noted her heartbeat was becoming irregular. Back in her hallucination, she heard something calling her name. Suddenly, a lizard burst the wall next to her. As she screamed in terror, she began to grasp at her chest. She went into cardiac arrest, causing Diana to stop the session before she died. Despite Julie's fragile health, Diana had her undergo another intense session. As Julie continued to resist, Diana took the process to maximum. Red beams shot into her face, causing her great agony. Diana offered to help her. Julie was again able to fight back. In her mind, she ran down hallways of the Visitor ship. She came to a door. It opened to reveal a monster, which lunged at her. Julie turned to run as it gave chase. Inside the chamber, her heartbeat was becoming irregular again. Unconcerned, Diana continued Juliet's torture. Julie came to another door and a snake strikes at her. She screamed loudly in horror. Inside the chamber, Julie cries out in denial. Now standing in front of Julie, Diana offers to help her again. Julie's arms slowly rose from her sides again. However, this time, she doesn't lower them. Diana asks what she wants. Julie says to be hers and begs her to stop the torture. With Julie's conversion complete, Diana stops the session. As a brainwashed Julie collapses from exhaustion, a Visitor dressed like Mike Donovan breaks in to kill Diana. However, he is shot and killed. Julie isn't rescued, but the sight of Mike being killed somewhat breaks her conversion. Diana, believing Donovan is dead and Julie nearly converted, feels confident that the resistance is crippled. However, she finds out the truth about the Donovan imposter. Martin suggests that all important prisoners be transferred to Earth until the ship could be secured. Julie was then scheduled to be transferred to Earth for her conversion to be completed. However, she is rescued during the switch. Julie quickly reintegrates herself into the resistance. Ham Tyler questioned her loyalty, believing her to be converted. Some others in the group express their fears as well. However, Julie is steadfast that she is OK and puts on a brave front. However, in private, the torture she endured in the conversion chamber left her mentally scared and confused. She confesses to Donovan that she feels strange, thinking she may be converted. Donovan helps to soothe her fears. Despite this, she continued to show signs privately that her brainwashing had been successful, such as using her left hand. Sadly many of her friends, such as Benjamin and Ruby, died during the conflict. She delivered Robin Maxwell's hybrid babies and, when the largely Syrian infant died, discovered the organism in its corpse that was the basis for the Red Dust toxin. Julie was part of the assault team on the Los Angeles Mothership, and successfully seized control of its command center. Julie holds Diana at gunpoint. However, Diana is able to use Julie's conversion to cause a distraction, allowing her to escape. With the self-destruct disabled and the Visitors unable to remain on Earth due to the Red Dust toxin now in the planet's atmosphere, Julie returned to Earth with the Mothership under Resistance control. One year after Liberation Day, Julie is working for Science Frontiers; the corporation responsible for mass production of the Red Dust, and has ended her relationship with Mike because "she didn't have time for anything else". She was put in charge of research of the captured Mothership by Nathan Bates (who seemed to have developed a romantic attraction for her, but she did not reciprocate) She tried to access the secret area on board the mothership but Diana had put a security code on it before she left in her fighter. When the Second Invasion began after Diana's escape, Julie joined the reformed Resistance movement, but served in a lesser capacity, as she had to retain her position at Science Frontiers to throw off suspicion. Her place as leader was succeeded by Mike Donovan. She initially served as the Resistance's mole at Science Frontiers; smuggling information to the group and accessing the company's highly advanced technology to their advantage. Eventually, Mr. Chiang, the head of Science Frontiers security, exposed her as a spy and Julie was forced to flee. Despite being forced underground, she nonetheless served as an important member, and served as the coordinator and organizer for many Resistance operations across the United States. Although Julie was killed in the unaired second season premiere, since the show was not picked up for an additional season, her death is not regarded as canonical. Furthermore, as the novel, V: The Second Generation takes place 20 years after the events of the first miniseries, Julie's death effectively was retconned away as well. ﻿ Category:Biography